


Анатомия в 10 частях

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наш ответ "пост-акаме". Секс. Ангст. Нецензурная лексика. Употребление наркотиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анатомия в 10 частях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anatomy in 10 parts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12230) by superlover. 



> Большое спасибо hanael и Леоне за бетинг, а также дяде Мите и glaciere за помощь.

1\. KAT-TUN, Peak

Он обещает себе не ходить на ютуб, пока он в Америке, потому что в чём смысл отпуска, если ты не прекращаешь думать о работе? И всё равно, когда выходит Peak, Джин обнаруживает, что следит за релизами: клипом, появлениями на телевидении, интервью, всем вместе.

Что-то происходит с Каме, когда Джина нет рядом, и Джин теперь это видит. В нём есть уверенность, какая-то резкость - тот рык, который можно слышать в песне, беззаботность, которая только сейчас вырвалась наружу. Каме лучше, когда Джина нет рядом. Он совсем другой человек, гораздо лучше.

Люди, у которых есть хоть капля собственного достоинства, а именно таковым окружающие считают Джина, прекратили бы смотреть скачанное, прекратили бы мучить себя. Это даже смешно.

Он возвращается через шесть месяцев с небольшим, но, сколько бы он ни репетировал, сколько бы раз они ни пели её, он всё равно ненавидит эту песню.

\- Ты считаешь, она не подходит имиджу группы? - спрашивает Каме, когда они сидят с пивом в переполненном баре, где люди кричат и проливают напитки на пол.

\- Нет, - отвечает Джин после длинной паузы. - Я думаю, проблема во мне. Только это тебе не костюм поменять, знаешь ли. Не просто отшлифовать какую-нибудь мелочь или исправить дрожащий вокал на записи. Правда ведь?

\- Почему ты всё ещё здесь? - вопрос справедлив, но это не значит, что от него не больно. Джин смотрит на Каме через стол, и ответ читается в его глазах. В них отражается лицо Каме, странный голубой свет ламп делает его чужим и странным.

\- Ой, - говорит Каме. - Ты...

\- Это не важно, - отвечает Джин. - Это уже не важно.

 

2\. Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End, Up Is Down

Ямапи и Джин придумывают игры, когда устают от тех, что у них уже есть. Их последняя любимая затея - это Пьяная Игра в Твистер. Смысл игры, как они объясняют Рё (ну им же нужен кто-то, чтобы крутить стрелку), понятен из названия: двое играют в Твистер, но каждый раз, когда выпадает определённое сочетание цветов и конечностей, они должны сделать глоток спиртного. В какой бы позиции они ни оказались.

\- Это охрененно глупо, - констатирует Рё, но соглашается вертеть стрелку, потому что это как раз тот вид глупости, после которого получаются прекрасные фотографии.

Игра развивается не очень быстро, в основном потому, что Ямапи выбрал только одну комбинацию, и она никогда не выпадает. Джин предлагает ещё парочку, "всё с левой ногой, правой ногой, красным и синим!", и тогда они выпадают постоянно, по сути даже слишком часто. Джин пытается пить вверх тормашками, проливая водку себе на лицо и на ноги Ямапи.

\- Ты похож на крендель, - говорит Рё, крутит стрелку ногой, делая фотографии под странными углами, и оглушительно смеётся. Джин пытается ударить его головой, единственной частью тела, не прилепленной к игральному полю, но Рё быстр и подвижен, и к тому же Джин довольно-таки пьян. 

\- Джин, - говорит Ямапи. - Левая нога на синем.

\- Уже вижу, о чёрт, подожди, - отвечает Джин, глядя вниз. Он совершает нелёгкое перемещение с одного синего кружка на другой, и теперь он оседлал Ямапи, который похож на краба, такой же краснолицый и раскачивающийся.

\- В конце концов, я больше не стою головой вниз, - счастливо замечает он, после чего Ямапи опрокидывает стопку ему в рот.

\- Это нарушение! - возмущается Рё. - Какого чёрта ты делаешь ему одолжение? Идиот, ты же выигрываешь!

\- Ха, - отвечает Ямапи. - Ты даже не представляешь, что он вытворяет бёдрами.

 

3\. Cobra Starship, Guilty Pleasure

Каме не ходит в ночные клубы. Джин ходит. Каме не бодрствует всю ночь, никогда. Джин не вставал бы до двух часов дня, если бы это сходило ему с рук. Каме любит белую одежду, а Джин носит чёрное, и, чёрт, он уже понял, огонь и вода, ночь и день, как хотите.

Первой проблемой является то, что Каме ожидает какой-то синхронности с Джином, что довольно справедливо, полагает Джин. Секс - это одна из тех вещей, что связывают людей, умножает ожидания и узы, и всё в таком духе. Даже в таких людях как Каме, людях, которые не любят полагаться на кого-либо или отдавать одну-единственную частичку себя другим. Людях, как Каме, упрямых и сбивающих с толку, которые не требуют моногамии, но просят, чтобы мокрые полотенца возвращались на вешалку, а не валялись на полу. Людях, как Каме, которые начинают заниматься с тобой сексом, а потом вдруг находят причину, чтобы прекратить.

Вторая проблема в том, что Джин не очень-то идёт на компромиссы. Он позволяет Каме будить себя в 10 часов утра, он позволяет критиковать себя, когда думает, что это поможет группе. Только тогда, когда Каме просит перестать курить высунувшись из окна, прекратить пить в выходные, прекратить возвращаться домой из клубов, когда у него трясутся руки и стоит колом, и затаскивать Каме под простыни, Джин не очень-то к нему прислушивается.

Особенно к третьему, потому что думать об этом слишком больно.

Однажды в субботу он возвращается домой из Роппонги, уставший от общения со всякими динамщицами и разговоров с фанатками, одетыми под девочек-в-коротких-юбках-которые-наверное-дают, и он готов только нырнуть под одеяло и выместить своё разочарование на ком-то другом.

Вот только когда он входит через дверь, обнаруживается, что Каме не спит. Шесть часов утра, и не спят только те, кто и не ложился (но Каме, разумеется, исключение). Он стоит у окна, курит одну из сигарет Джина, на нём джинсы Джина, волосы спутаны, и он смотрит, просто смотрит.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Джин, бросая пальто на пол. - У тебя здесь кто-то был?

Он подходит, зарывается носом в шею Каме, но он не чувствует ничего, кроме Каме, его сигарет и немножко самого Джина вчера. Каме снисходительно поворачивает голову, и, когда он заговаривает, слова его звучат грубо.

\- Нет, - произносит он. - Я жду тебя, чтобы ты сказал мне, почему уходишь к другим людям, когда я жду тебя здесь.

 

4\. Butthole Surfers, Whatever (I Had A Dream)

Ямапи знает, что это плохая идея, слушать, что говорит Джин, и именно поэтому большинство вещей предлагает именно он. Они оба наивны и глупы, но Ямапи немного более разумен, немножко более взрослый, поэтому идея звучит как что-то, что они должны сделать, а не как то, чего они делать не должны. Они оба клянутся хранить секрет, даже Рё не в курсе, даже Каме, никто. Их маленький секрет. Их грязный маленький секрет.

Им понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы достать дозу. Ямапи первый, потому что это его идея, его глупая идея. Это только белый порошок, но на столе прямо перед ними он выглядит, как нечто большее, когда Джин мельчит его с помощью кредитки, потому что он однажды видел это в фильме и решил, что это круто.

\- Если нас с этим поймают, - говорит Ямапи, содрогаясь от одной мысли, морща лицо, как кролик. - Боже, мы попали.

\- Мы могли бы продавать наркоту, - смеётся Джин, не принимая происходящее всерьёз, он повторяет действия Ямапи, возбуждённый и энергичный. Его пальцы трясутся, когда он наклоняется вперёд и вдыхает дорожку, храбрее, чем Ямапи, чем кто-либо, кого Ямапи встречал.

Некоторое время они просто сидят, должно пройти какое-то время.

\- Ты уверен, что эта штука настоящая? - говорит Ямапи Джину, гадая, а что если Джину подсунули сахар, это ведь так на него похоже: выбросить целое состояние за щепотку сахара. 

\- Да, - шипит Джин. - Просто расслабься. Твою мать.

Ямапи понимает, что это работает, только когда Джин расстегивает его джинсы и встает перед ним на колени, и Ямапи не может понять, как он попал туда, не может вспомнить, когда это показалось нормальным, может, это всегда казалось нормальным. Джин ухмыляется, во рту у него что-то белеет, и это не зубы, а потом он берёт член Ямапи (и когда у него успел встать?) в рот, и это ощущение, не сравнимое ни с чем, что он прежде испытывал.

Он как подросток, кончает через 15 секунд, болезненно, стыдно. А Джин гортанно смеётся, как Рё, как бродячий пес. И замолкает только тогда, когда Ямапи забирается на него и затыкает его.

 

5\. Vienna Teng, Homecoming (Walter's Song)

Когда они вшестером встречаются в Нью-Йорке, все пытаются поддержать его. Они выстраиваются в линию, как будто приветствуют премьер-министра, и Джин идёт вдоль нее, сомневаясь, должен ли он пожать им руки или обнять, или еще что. Накамару хватает его руку и сжимает её, очень ободряюще улыбаясь, и это всё, что ему нужно. Уэда кивает, Джунно шутит про Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, сделанную из карандашей. 

Джин больше всего нервничает из-за Каме, но, когда доходит до него, Каме лишь улыбается, и улыбка напоминает ему о каких-то чувствах, которые они испытывали годы и годы назад и которые он не может вспомнить. И когда они стоят там, не более чем в футе друг от друга, Джин удивляется, а какого чёрта он вообще улетел. И когда Каме шагает к нему, обнимает его за плечи и прижимается ближе...

\- Всё хорошо, - говорит он, говорит Каме голосом, который Джин узнаёт как голос лидера, голос, который говорит правду. Всё действительно хорошо. - Ямапи просил меня передавать привет. Он скучает по тебе.

\- А ты скучаешь по мне? - задаёт вопрос Джин Каме на ухо, он не хочет, чтобы другие его слышали. 

\- Нет, - легко отвечает Каме, и тихий смех слышится где-то между слогами. - Я же здесь сейчас, верно?

 

6\. Chris Cornell, You Know My Name

\- Джин приходит сюда, и я хочу знать, почему, - говорит Каме, когда Рё спрашивает, какого чёрта он делает в клубе после полуночи.

\- Как грустно, - отвечает Рё. – Ты должен был сказать: «Я тоже иногда хочу повеселиться, знаешь ли». Тогда бы я мог тебя уважать.  
Каме пьёт, но только для того, чтобы отсрочить необходимость отвечать на это.

\- Уэда мог бы сказать что-то такое, - равнодушно говорит он. – Мне кажется, нам обоим понятно, что это не моё.

\- Ты так бескорыстен! – парирует Рё. – Что ты пытаешься делать – присмотреть за ним?

\- Нет, - говорит Каме. – Вы, ребята, и так уже с этим неплохо справляетесь.

\- Эй, - встревает Ямапи. – Ты знаешь, какой он. Мы не обязаны следить за тем, чтобы он хранил тебе верность.

Рё кладёт ему руку на плечо и передаёт очередной коктейль, пока Каме хмурится и отводит взгляд.

\- Я пришёл сюда, - говорит Каме, - всё ещё надеясь, что он заметит усилия, что я прилагаю.

\- Появиться в клубе – это не усилие, - замечает Рё. – Это ревность, и он знает это. Он знает, почему ты здесь.

\- Мне так не кажется, - Каме допивает свой коктейль. Он хотел бы никогда сюда не приходить. Больше всего на свете он хотел бы никогда не оказываться в постели Джина, давным-давно. Множество жизней назад, множество коктейлей, множество ночей с тяжестью в животе, ожидая, что Джин вернётся домой.

\- Ты не спишь с ним, - говорит Ямапи из-за плеча Рё. – Ты наказываешь его бог знает за что, и ты не спишь с ним. Ты ничего с ним не делаешь. Просто держишь при себе. И ты ещё гадаешь, почему это, чёрт возьми, он бегает от тебя.

\- Пи, - произносит Рё, в его голосе слышится и предостережение, и утешение.

\- Я позволяю тебе спать с ним, - отвечает Каме, и это звучит скорее устало, чем враждебно. 

\- Хорошо тебе! – Ямапи отлипает от барной стойки и присоединяется к танцующей толпе. – Не тебе потом приходится иметь дело с его чувством вины.

 

7\. Derek and The Dominoes, Layla 

Ямапи легко находит Джина, даже в этой толчее, людских волнах, что движутся сами по себе. У Джина в руках бутылка пива, он прижимает её к верхней губе, электрический разряд пробегает по стеклу и мокрой коже, задевая и Ямапи тоже.

\- Каме здесь, - говорит он, подходя ближе, протискиваясь между Джином и пьяной девушкой, которая уже не танцует, а раскачивается. Джин отпускает её бедра, освобождая для него место.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает он. Он пьян, зол, и взгляд у него более стеклянный, чем бутылка из-под пива.

\- Чёрт возьми, что ты делаешь, Джин, - говорит Ямапи, а Джин обнимает его за спину, как будто это ответ, и Ямапи начинает двигаться рядом с ним вопреки самому себе, вопреки всему. Каждый раз, когда это происходит, это грубо, жёстко, пот блестит на их спинах, и Джин переживает посреди ночи, когда он думает, что Ямапи уже спит. Каждый чёртов раз, но он не может остановиться.

\- Танцую, - говорит Джин. – Я просто танцую, Пи.

\- Почему ты не потанцуешь с ним? – спрашивает Ямапи, хотя это бесполезный разговор, который они начинали уже сотни раз до этого.

\- Он не знает движений. – горько с умешкой отвечает Джин, но он всё равно смеётся, пока не срывает голос, и не пропадает тянущее чувство в животе.

 

8\. The Eames Era, Could Be Anything

\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты хочешь, чтобы я был кем-то, кем я не являюсь, - говорит Каме. У Джина похмелье, и он смотрит на стакан апельсинового сока, как будто это всё, что когда-либо его волновало.

\- Я не хочу, - в конце концов, выдаёт он. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой. Просто иногда мне кажется, что мне нужен кто-то другой. Прости, это ужасно, я просто...

\- Мне кажется, кто-то лучше бросил бы тебя, - говорит Каме. 

\- Мне кажется, кто-то лучше не ввязался бы в это в первую очередь, - возражает Джин, повышая голос, волосы у него на руках встают дыбом.

\- Как ты можешь ждать, что я буду хорошо к тебе относиться? - спрашивает Каме. - Серьёзно? Ты пахнешь, как тысячи девушек, Джин. Тысячи разных домов. Я не знаю, где ты проводишь ночи.

\- Я общаюсь с людьми, которые действительно хотят меня, - отвечает Джин. - Которые хотят прикасаться ко мне, и чтобы я прикасался к ним, которые хотят, чтобы я их трахал, и которые хотят трахать меня. Людьми, которые хотят меня, а не отстаивать свою долбаную точку зрения.

\- Мне жаль, что секс так для тебя важен, - ледяным тоном отрезает Каме, он уязвлён, ему больно. Он дотягивается до джинова стакана с апельсиновым соком и выливает его в раковину. Он всё равно уже полупустой.

Джин смеётся в ответ, и, когда он прекращает, Каме поворачивается к нему, скрестив руки. Ему даже не надо уточнять.

\- Нет, просто, - говорит Джин, его глаза неожиданно вспыхивают. - Секс далеко не так важен для меня, насколько для тебя. И ты наказываешь меня месяцами, воздерживаясь от него. Я понятия не имею, почему ты решил использовать это против меня. Бедненький, глупенький Джин жить не может без чего-то особенного, что может дать ему Каме, правильно?

\- Джин...

\- Только это обернулось против тебя самого, не правда ли? Потому что я получу его где-нибудь в другом месте, если ты не дашь мне его, потому что я не выше этого. Я опускаюсь до измен тебе, потому что ты человек, который любит мучить других своей грёбаной сексуальностью.

\- Да, - отвечает Каме, наблюдая за тем, как апельсиновый сок кругами стекает по раковине. - Это всё моя вина, не так ли? Это всегда моя вина. Ты идёшь к Ямапи, вы нюхаете свою дурь, и ты трахаешь его, и это всё моя вина...

\- Я уезжаю в Америку, - говорит Джин, и он не так хотел сказать об этом, но то, что Каме знает о секретах, которые ему не принадлежат, заставляет его проговориться. Его желудок ухает вниз, когда Каме спадает с лица.

 

9\. Just Jack, Stars In Their Eyes

Каме навещает Джина в Лос-Анджелесе. Им приходится держать это в секрете, это большой секрет, но Джонни даёт им разрешение и обеспечивает безопасность и всё такое, Джин уже и забыл, как справляться с такими вещами. Он отвозит Каме в Голливуд, потому что ему кажется, что это худшее, что Каме мог бы представить. И они гуляют по глупым широким улицам, и солнце светит им в спины. Каме настаивает, чтобы они посмотрели на каждую звезду, прочитали каждое имя, не потому, что ему интересно, а потому что так надо, и потому что это Каме.  
Некоторые он прочитать не может, и Джин дразнит его, перевирая имена. После пятнадцатого заверения, что у Джунно есть своя звезда, Каме ударяет его в плечо, и они идут куда-то поесть, попить, потанцевать. Каме другой без Джина, замечает тот. И Джин волнуется, что когда он вернётся назад, Каме потеряет все эти положительные качества и опять сломается.

\- Я видел клип, - говорит Джин. – На ютубе.

\- И что ты думаешь? – интересуется Каме.

\- Я не уверен, - отвечает он. – Может, я пойму, когда вернусь. Я сейчас далёк от группы.

Они ещё немного гуляют и разговаривают, и светит солнце, и им хорошо на этих глупых широких улицах. Хорошо не быть в вызывающих клаустрофобию японских поездах, малюсеньких квартирах над мерцающими огнями и под бесконечным черным небом. Хорошо быть где-то, где солнце встаёт рано и никогда в общем-то не заходит.

Они падают на кровать Джина, солнечный свет льётся через окна. Руки Джина находят талию Каме, где он крупнее, полнее, лучше, в его шоколадного цвета волосах солнце, и у него живые глаза. Поцелуи как горячий шоколад, это прекрасно, невозможно оторваться, Джин не может перестать целовать, перестать трогать, не может остановиться…

\- Боже, Каме, - говорит он между поцелуями, между ударами сердца. – Почему всегда не может быть так. Почему не может…

\- Замолчи, - говорит Каме и крепко целует его, так крепко, что он задыхается, что у него исчезают все мысли. Косой луч солнца падает на кровать, и, когда они пересекаются с ним, он освещает их кожу, а солнечные зайчики прыгают в их волосах.

 

10\. New Order, Blue Monday

\- Разумеется, это важно, - говорит Каме. - Ты тоже думаешь, что я не хочу тебя?

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Джин. - А ты хочешь?

\- Да, - говорит Каме. - Я много думал, пока ты был в отъезде. Я вырос, Джин, мы оба выросли. И ты вернулся, и я понял, что я всё ещё хочу тебя. Мне кажется, ты мог бы уехать на пять лет, а я всё равно бы хотел. Некоторые вещи не меняются.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джин. - Тот день в Лос-Анджелесе...

\- Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда, - прерывает его Каме. - Ты имел в виду то, что сказал.

\- Да. Я тоже этого хочу.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - спрашивает Каме. - Как это должно быть, что нужно сделать, чтобы было так?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал... - Джин задумывается, подбирая правильные слова. - Наказывать меня. Я не такой, как ты, и я никогда таким не буду. Мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил меня судить. Прекратил... ты не даёшь мне, когда я веду себя неправильно, и я чувствую себя ребёнком. Я стал заниматься всякой фигнёй, и… дурь, измены – это был просто бунт. Ненавижу игры.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Каме. - Я понимаю. Но это не было только моей виной, Джин.

\- Нет, я знаю, - говорит Джин. - Прости, что сказал так.

\- Начнём с начала, - предлагает Каме. - Мы можем начать с начала.

\- А что нужно тебе?

\- Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты оставался со мной, - пожимает плечами Каме. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной. Чтобы ты поддерживал меня. Чем больше ты отдалялся, тем больше я хотел, чтобы ты был со мной. Ты заставил меня чувствовать себя таким одиноким, Джин. Это было ужасно.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Джин, и в воздухе висит молчаливое понимание. - Мне нужен секс. Мне жаль, если ты считаешь это оскорбительным, но мне это нужно. Так же, как тебе нужно немножко побыть в тишине, мне нужен секс. Мне нужно, чтобы ко мне прикасались. ЯЯ не вынесу, если ты опять не будешь прикасаться ко мне месяцами.

\- Это не были месяцы, - говорит Каме. - Чёрт, скажи мне, что это не были месяцы.

\- Это были месяцы, - отвечает Джин.

\- Черт.

\- Всё в порядке, - успокаивает его Джин. - Мы можем начать с начала.

\- Да.

\- Нам нужен ритуал начинания с начала, - кивает Джин, и Каме не уверен, что ему нравится, как звучит что-то, что может родиться у Джина в мозгах, но он твёрдо намерен соглашаться на как можно большее. Так что он кивает и пытается собраться с духом.

\- Мы с Ямапи придумали игру, - говорит Джин. - До того, как я уехал. Мы должны сыграть в неё.

\- Как она называется?

\- Пьяная Игра в Твистер.


End file.
